Disfruta el viaje
by Shayera-Hol
Summary: Después del cumpleaños de Alec, Max aun no es capaz de decirle Feliz Cumpleaños, y al parecer nunca lo será.


**Notas:** Situado después del capitulo _2.06 - Two_, que se basa en el supuesto de que Alec cumplió años por esa fecha y Normal lo notó. El titulo va por que Max -al ser incapacitada para decir "Feliz Cumpleaños" a la cara, tan solo le dijo que disfrutara de su nuevo viaje de 365 días.

**Disclaimer:** DA no es mio.

**Dedicado a:** Esto fue un regalo de cumpleaños, y mi primer fic Max/Alec, el que abrió la llave y ahora al parecer no me puedo detener(?)

* * *

Casi amanecía en la Ciudad de Seattle pero el sol que amenazaba con salir no impedía que la fresca brisa llegara hasta arriba del_ lugar alto,_ por lo que Max se arremolinó más en su rincón, desde donde veía a toda la ciudad mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que era importante para ella. El _lugar alto_ era su lugar favorito, más incluso que el departamento de Logan con su regadera de agua caliente, el _lugar alto_ era en donde podía pensar, desatenderse de todo y relajarse…

-Hey Max -Y al parecer no era la única que había notado lo especial que era ese lugar, tan solo deseaba que el sujeto dueño de esa voz no tomara costumbre de subir ahí.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? -Fue la inmediata respuesta de Max al sentir su territorio invadido.

-Tan amable como siempre -Le respondió Alec sin siquiera intimidarse sentándose a su lado, sabía que no estaba molesta así que podía confiar en que al verlo sentado ahí no lo arrojaría por la borda.

Max tan solo se limitó a mirarlo de manera amenazante por un par de segundos y después volvió a mirar al vacío, sin decirle nada. Esperaba que no hablara, había ido a ese lugar a estar en silencio y lo menos que quería era escuchar su molesta voz de nuevo.

-¿No deberías de estar dormida después de toda nuestra actividad de esta noche? -preguntó en tono coqueto y con una sonrisa en los labios lo cual hizo que a Max le dieran ganas de darle un golpe. Eso de estar siempre contento y por todo… simplemente no era normal.

-No duermo -Fue su lacónica respuesta. Y esta vez hasta Alec se quedó en silencio. Preguntarle las razones por las cuales no dormía sería cruzar la línea, y el espacio del _lugar alto_ al piso era bastante, dudaba caer de pie si Max lo arrojaba.

-¿Qué hay sobre ti? -Habló de pronto Max viéndolo de nuevo -¿No deberías estar "_celebrando_" con alguna chica tu gran día? -Y al decir celebrando levanto las manos para hacer un par de comillas con sus dedos -Seguramente ya te quitamos mucho tiempo con esa fiesta.

Alec tan solo chasqueo, pero no le respondió nada, el hecho de que Max pensara que prefería pasar el tiempo con alguna conquista de una noche antes que con sus amigos era una de esas cosas que le molestaban, pero claro jamás lo daría a notar, que pensara lo que quisiera después de todo sabía que ella jamás cambiaría su opinión sobre él y ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

-¿O la celebración será hasta más tarde? -Y es que cuando Max se lo proponía podía ser una verdadera molestia y joder y joder hasta enojar a las personas, aunque claro con Alec eso era difícil, en realidad Max nunca lo había visto enojado por más que lo intentará, al final de cuentas la enojada siempre terminaba siendo ella.

-Como sea. Tan solo es un día más. -Le respondió recargando sus manos en el frío metal.

-Entonces -Max no sabía por que, pero esa era una duda que en verdad tenía y había estado presente durante toda la noche, suponía que era por que ella no tenía ni jota de idea cuando era su cumpleaños y no podía creer que Alec si -¿No es tu cumpleaños de verdad? -Le preguntó como si no le importara mucho y fuera una simple duda que surgió en el momento.

-No, si lo es.

-Ah -Max miro hacía abajo como lo hacía cuando sentía que se inmiscuía en cosas personales, en donde no le llamaban… pero su parte felina… bueno algunas veces su curiosidad podía más.

-¿Cómo supiste? -Preguntó de nuevo sabiendo que no era de su incumbencia y que el podía callarla en cualquier momento por ello, de hecho ella ya le hubiera dicho unas tres veces que cerrara su bocota si hubiera sido la interrogada -Es decir ¿cómo supiste que tú cumpleaños era hoy? -No hacía falta explicar más, en Manticore jamás celebraban un cumpleaños, ni siquiera sabías que era eso, jamás te decían nada sobre ti mismo, mucho menos te felicitaban por haber nacido.

-Suerte supongo -Y ahora era Alec el que contestaba lacónicamente, por lo que Max ya no le dijo nada más, tampoco quería comenzar a hablar de temas que decididamente no le gustaba discutir. Pero Alec continuo hablando -Hace un par de años, mientras estaba siendo disciplinado uno de los guardias se burló diciendo que "_que pena que tuviera que pasar por eso el día de mi cumpleaños_."

-Mmmh -Max hizo un sonido de entendido pero no dijo nada más, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba ser "disciplinado" en el lenguaje de Manticore, y era algo en lo que no quería pensar.

-¿Qué hay sobre ti? -Le preguntó Alec rompiendo la fina capa de tensión que se había formado de pronto.

-Nada especial. Después de una misión Logan me dijo que escogiera uno, al parecer le parecía importante, así que lo hice.

Y sin decir nada más ambos se quedaron en silencio viendo como comenzaba a aclarecer. De pronto Max se levantó, sentía que ya había durado bastante tiempo en ese sitio, además quería ir a desayunar, se limpió la ropa con las manos y volteó a ver a Alec que al parecer había dudado por un par de segundos si levantarse junto con ella o quedarse sentado ahí.

Pero Max le lanzó una mirada con la que le dijo que también se pusiera de pie, así que Alec lo hizo sin rechistar y le siguió mientras bajaban por las escaleras de la aguja hasta donde estaba estacionada la Ninja de Max, su bebe.

Max se agachó en su motocicleta y tomó una bolsa de plástico negra que había puesto al frente de esta.

-Ten -le dijo a Alec de manera brusca casi aventándole el paquete en el pecho -Pero no te emociones, no es nueva, de hecho era mía -Mencionó mientras Alec abría la bolsa y dejaba ver una mochila azul un tanto utilizada.

-Pensé que no sabías que era mi…

-No lo sabía, pero es difícil no notar a Normal estando feliz toda la semana, o la caja de serpentinas que O.C. dejo en el departamento, o a las peroratas de Sketchy diciendo que ¿qué demonios iba a regalarte? Sabía que cumplirías años pero no sabía cuando.

-Pues supongo que gra… -Las palabras de Alec hicieron que Max abriera muy grandes los ojos y no le dejara terminar, pues comenzó a aclarar las cosas en tono molesto.

-Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con tu cumpleaños, de hecho yo ni siquiera los celebro, pensaba dártela desde hace tiempo por que eres un irresponsable y ni siquiera cuidas los paquetes que Normal te da, los llevas en la bicicleta y los arruinas y después ¿quién paga las consecuencias? Pues yo, por que Normal prefiere gritarme a mi por tus incoherencias antes que hacerlo contigo, y eso no es justo, así que tenía que ponerle un alto a esta situación… y más te vale que empieces a cuidar los paquetes Alec, hablo en serio.

-Max de verdad necesitas relajarte -Respondió Alec burlándose, ya habían vuelto a la zona segura, en la que ella se enfadaba y él ironizaba, la zona que les permitía a los dos estar cómodos y seguros, sin temor de arruinar las cosas.

-Lo haré el día que dejes de arruinarme la vida -Le respondió ella subiendo a su motocicleta y encendiéndola. Le miro de nuevo por un par de segundos, se puso sus lentes y volteo al frente mientras arrancaba.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Alec -dijo al fin, atreviéndose a decir las palabras que no le habían salido en toda la noche y mucho menos durante la fiesta sorpresa, sin estar muy segura de si él le había escuchado o no.


End file.
